The Created
by Cross Heart of Ash
Summary: Akin is just a normal human like everyone else.. right? Wrong. He has a mutation he knows nothing about and has to hide it from those who want to abuse it.. him. What will he do when he's discovered? Will someone help him or will he be alone in it, as usual? Maybe someone from within the enemy lines he might be falling for will help.. she having a mutation too. Read and find out!
1. Prologue

**The Created**

Prologue

"Just keep running! Faster!" she screamed, although I was ahead of her.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I screamed back, running into what seemed like nothing, the darkness overwhelming. The only light that could be seen was emitting from my companion.

"Well it's not fast enough, they're catching up on us!" she responded, picking up her pace to catch up to me and shine some light on where we're heading. We had to go somewhere, we had to get out. Completely in darkness before, I thought we lost them and were far ahead. That was until I saw a bullet pass by my head. I instantly went faster, once again surpassing her as I turned a corner.

I wiped sweat off my forehead as my body started losing energy. We couldn't run forever… but we had to. I kept turning corners, trying to lose them. Soon, all I could hear were the footsteps of my companion and me, along with the sizzling of light beside me as she again caught up. I turned another corner, and finally that's when I saw it. An outdoor light, a chance for freedom.

My run turned into a sprint and I was going so fast I could barely breathe. I thought I was alone for a second, the light next to me gone, until suddenly I felt her beside me again. She was breathing hard, as out of breath as me, craving for that light as much as me.

We were going to make it, we lost our foes, and we were so close. Sweat continued to trickle down my face as I finally made the last few steps to reach the light, the exit, the chance. It wasn't until I finally stopped to catch my breath did I realize she wasn't next to me, her heat gone.

Looking back at her, I noticed her face as it blanched, looking around us. Finally tearing my eyes from hers confused, I looked around also and realized… we were surrounded. Miles of them around us, trapping us as they always do. We weren't free, we could never be free. I couldn't have that light, that chance for freedom… if I never had the chance to begin with.

* * *

Yep, so there it was! The prologue to this story. I'm sorry it was so short, but I wanted to keep things simple and start off with a part of the story that will happen later on; make things interesting. xD Don't worry, the chapters actually get longer and longer as I go, I don't know how that happened or why I did it, but it works! So, I hope you like it and please review! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Throw it here Akin!" my mom called out to me, smiling brightly. Her long blonde hair was blowing in the wind and her blue eyes were twinkling. I threw the Frisbee back to her, smiling wide and happy. Young and free, I felt, feeling the wind too as it moved the grass in between my tiny toes. I giggled looking at them, the tiniest things making a child laugh. The Frisbee hit me in the head, because I was too busy with my feet. Pouting, I rubbed my forehead where the Frisbee hit it.

"Mommy!" I screamed and looked up. Although, when I did, she wasn't there. Confused, I realized I didn't feel the grass tickling my feet anymore. Everything I felt was suddenly gone, and so were my surroundings. Beginning to tear, I noticed I was cloaked in darkness and I didn't have my mother's hand to hold.

I rubbed my eyes and then opened them again, but I was still alone. Crying and afraid, I started to hear whispers all around me. I even covered my ears, but I could still hear them. All the voices judging me, knowing I wasn't like them. Hating it, a tear flew off my face as I started to run; I had to get away from it all. But the more I ran, the worse it got.

New voices popped up with every step, and not knowing where I am or going didn't help. Suddenly, I heard more footsteps, not just mine. Afraid that they were chasing me, I picked up the pace and went faster. I had to get out, I had to get away from them all… and find my mother.

Strength filling my body to bring her back to me, I sprinted harder than I thought was possible, the voices quickly passing by. Soon, I couldn't hear anything, only the desire in my soul. Then, it happened. I ran into an invisible wall, hidden by the darkness, and it shattered all around me.

Through the wall was light, and as I ran into the wall, I went through it; my body crashing through the wall like it was nothing. I felt no pain; there were no injuries or scratches, no voices or sounds. There was only light.

And then I woke up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got up fast, breathing hard and heart pounding fast. Clutching my chest, I drew in a deep breath opening my eyes. It was only a dream. The dream. The only dream I ever have, and every night. Taking deeper breaths, I ran a hand through my short dirty blonde hair. Sweating, of course. I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table. 3 A.M. I sighed as I fell back on the bed. It's always the middle of the night, isn't it? I wake up every morning by that dream and always at exactly 3 A.M.

I grabbed my pillow and stared out the window. I could never fall back to sleep easily after that dream. I'd always be too busy thinking about it, wondering why I keep having it. One thing I knew for sure was that it couldn't be a future event. People say that sometimes people have reoccurring dreams to show them something that will happen in the near future. But I knew that couldn't be true. My mother would have to be alive for it to be.

She's been dead for as long as I can remember. I never really knew her. My dad says she died when I was born, but he never told me how or why… _Now I know. _The only reason I can imagine her in my dream, is because of the one picture I have of her. After she died, my father burned all the pictures he had of her, too depressed to be reminded of her by them to have.

I was lucky enough to find one of her years later near the fireplace. It's small though, with only her face on it. So small, that you could put it inside a locket and hang it around your neck. And so that's what I did. I know, I know, it's pretty cheesy and sappy for a "dude" to do. But don't worry, it hangs under my shirt collar; no one has ever seen it. I wear it because I feel like it's the only tangible piece of her that I have. And ever since I've found it, I've had the dream each night.

I sat up, hanging my feet over the side of the bed. Again I sighed. My father hated me since her death. So, basically when I was born. He blames me for her death. _Now I understand why._ But still, I didn't mean for it to happen. I would never want to be the reason for her death. All someone wants is to have their parents to go to. I don't have either because I was born.

It wasn't my fault it happened. I wouldn't miss her so much if it was. I was only born, I couldn't help it. My dad wouldn't marry another other women either, saying he couldn't trust anyone. We couldn't trust anyone. It didn't make sense why he saw it that way, but soon it did. _Now I know why. _It's always been just us two, and always will be. _If_ he ever lets me leave. As much as I want to leave this and start a real life in two years, I know he'll never let me alone. _Now I know why._

Anyway, back to my mom. I never even got the chance to know her, so he should feel lucky to have at least that. They always say it's better to love than to never love at all. He's the only chance I have to learn about her; what she was like and things like that. But he's always too depressed and hates me too much to tell me anything.

He also says that I don't have any relatives, so I couldn't ask anyone else. I still don't know why. He says she had no friends either, so I left the conversation at that. But yes, even sixteen years after her death, he still feels the same way. I was surprised at first that he didn't just give me away if he hated what happened so much. _Now I know why._

I stand up. Not only does he hate me, but he hates me so much that he treats me more like a slave than his own son. Ever since I could walk, he's make me do everything. Wash the dishes, wash and fold the clothes, mow the lawn, and even make me cook. I almost failed in elementary school with all the work he made me do so young. The work I still do. But now I can drive and get a job, so now I buy the food too.

Yet, he's never forced me to do anything. Never hit me for doing something wrong, punish me for being slow, nothing. He'd get angry, but never struck me. _Now I know why. _But of course at such a young age, I'd just do whatever my father wanted, not questioning him, clueless. He never really had to force me into anything, so I didn't really notice this at first. But then I got older and finally started getting some sense.

Treating your son like a slave was wrong. I realized it when all the other kids at school got to play and have fun outside, while I was trapped inside working. Even after my work was done, he'd never let me out. _Now I know why. _So, finally one day when he told me to do something… I said no.

That was the day everything became clear to me. Why my mother died, why my father doesn't try to trust anyone, why he'll never let me leave or ever leave me alone, why he never just game me away, why I was never able to go outside to play and know the other kids, why I could run through that wall easily without getting hurt in my dream, and why he never tried to hurt me. Until that day. I'm not like everyone else, I'm different. There's something about me that no one else in the world has or knows about. Something I discovered that day. Then, I knew why.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was pretty young when it happened. Almost out of elementary, I was eleven years old. I came home from school one day and went straight to my usual work. It was an average day…until my dad walked in through the front door. I thought he was just in his room, like usual, until he slammed the door shut behind him.

He came stammering into the living room where I was vacuuming. He had a bottle in his hand and was stuttering around in the room. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked at me angrily as he took a swig of his drink. Back then, as a young boy with no social like whatsoever, I had no idea why he was like that. I was instantly afraid, wondering what was wrong with him.

Of course now I know, as a high school student, that he was drunk. I wasn't even allowed to watch TV okay? I know, it's a sad life. But it only got sadder that day forward. He walked over to me, trying to stomp on his way. I've never seen him like this, and never have since. I tried to ignore him, looking at the ground as I continued my work.

He just stood next to me, staring down at me with a look of disappointment I was too afraid to look up at again. I tried vacuuming in a different spot to move away from his eyes, when suddenly he spoke, slurring at me.

"Hey… ya missed a spot." Smirking at me, I turned to see him just as he poured the rest of his drink on the carpet. Shocked, I stared at him as he pointed to it and demanded,

"Now vacuum it." I was going to ask if I should get a wet cloth or something to clean it, but the look in his eyes told me to not say anything and listen. He's never been like this before. So demanding and mean. I didn't understand at all what was happening as I walked over towards him again and started to vacuum the spot.

It obviously was leaving a stain because it wasn't washed, but I guess he didn't get that because he was staring at the spot confused. Of course I didn't know that the alcohol had messed with his brain at the time, so I just went faster, hoping the spot would go away so he would stop expecting it. He started to get angrier and I got more nervous. Finally, he looked at me steaming and yelled to make me look up.

"I said to vacuum it! Why aren't you doin it right? Clean it you-!" after that was a lot of profanities and horrid words I didn't understand. I guess I know now. I just kept getting more and more scared as the sound of his screaming and the vacuum filled my ears. I remember that all I wanted was to shut myself away from it all, not knowing what I could do because I knew that just vacuuming it wasn't going to work.

So finally, I just let go. I shoved my hands over my ears to drown out the sound as I screamed at the top of my lungs,

"NO!" breathing hard, all the noises stopped around me as I turned the vacuum off. Slowly, I also removed my hands from my ears and looked up at him. I couldn't believe I just did that, but… I just couldn't take it. I didn't understand what was happening and I had to make it stop. My eyes widened as I saw his face had turned red. Not of embarrassment, but of extreme anger.

Anger I've never seen before and never will again. That was the only time he let himself go like that, mad and drunk. He learned from that time to not ever be that way again. With all the anger boiling inside him, he finally released it… and on me. He punched me hard, with all his might on my arm.

"Don't ever tell me-!" then he was cut off, thrown across the room and made a dent in the wall as he hit it by the force. I wasn't hurt at all. Actually, I felt nothing. I didn't feel him hit me at all, but I saw him do it. So what just happened? I stared blanched and shocked across the room; how did he get over there? I know he didn't miss, so was he reflected off me? Wait… reflected off me? How is that possible…? And if so… how did that cause him to be flown so far?

All these questions kept crowding my mind and I was so terrified something was wrong with me. I wanted to ask my dad if he knew anything about this, but he was knocked out. Breathing, but knocked out. What just happened? I knew I had to know, so I slammed my arm against the vacuum handle. Then it happened again.

The vacuum flew, I felt nothing, and there were no marks. I tried to scratch myself. Nothing. How did I not realize or notice this before? My skin, my body… I was impenetrable. Invincible even. I couldn't be touched. Then it came to me. Normal people weren't like this; my dad wouldn't have passed out if they were. That's why he's never hit me…he couldn't.

Staring at my hands, I finally heard my father stir. Questions still raced my mind as he stood slowly, seeming to gain his composure again. He was still shaky, but no longer so drunk. It was like that blow shook all the drunk out of him, well, not completely of course. Gaining his footage, he brushed off his shoulders and stared at me. Smiling actually, even going into a small laugh like he's laughing at his dumb mistake.

He still looked shocked, so I didn't ask him anything as I stood staring at him. He went into another laugh seeing my confused and scared face. With one more small chuckle, he picked up the empty bottle that had fell out of his hand and smirked at me.

"Don't you see? Are you really that dumb? You have a mutation boy! And I just made the stupidest mistake to try and hurt you! Ha! It's impossible! It's as if you're made up of an impenetrable metal- Ah!" he screamed in pain as the pain in his knuckles finally hit him. Clutching onto it, I noticed it was severely bruised, probably broken.

And what do you know, it was! My father wasn't angry as the pain scrunched up his face to show me. But I wanted him to be mad. Did you see what I just did? I hurt my father by just standing here! Evidently not doing my work right. I've done my work for him ever since, and he never got drunk again. But in that moment, I knew my life was never going to be the same now that I know.

Why didn't he tell me? Maybe to protect me- yeah… that must be why I'm never allowed to play with the other kids. I'm not just an average, I realized that day. I was… a mutation. Someone whose genes mess up in their process of being created. Nondisjunction, etc. The only huge difference between those with average mutations like syndromes is my DNA. My DNA is completely different in so many ways compared to others. Yeah everyone's DNA is different, but not as different as mine obviously if my body can do these things others can't.

I'm invincible… can't be hurt, and if touched… the other person gets hurt. I couldn't believe what was happening…what I've been all my life without knowing. I'm a freak, a mess up in life, and my dad knew it. Why didn't he just give me away? Well, after that happened he explained to me that he has to protect me. He hates me, but he has to for mom. The only thing he can do for her now is take care of me. But why do I need to be protected?

He told me that, because of my ability, the CIA and government is after me. Evidently, that was a bad thing, because that's why he's protecting me, and won't let me get noticed. He said I had to keep this hidden as a secret, or I'll be used and experimented on. I never told a soul. I also never used my "ability" ever since, knowing this all now.

Hearing that back then, I finally understood everything. It all came to me. Why my father doesn't trust anyone, why he'll never leave me alone, why he never tried to hit me, why he never gave me away, how I was able to crash through that wall in my dream, and why my mother died… I am a mutation.

I was created.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I went downstairs in the morning to go eat breakfast. Of course the breakfast that I have to make. Yeah, I'm in high school and making breakfast in the morning is a normal thing. But it's never just a bowl of cereal. I usually have to make a huge buffet for my father and I before he gets up. Good thing I get up real early every day.

I get to the kitchen. Sometimes I feel like life is getting harder every day, even if I'm older and the work is easier now. With school getting harder, I barely have enough time to do all my work. I'm not allowed to do my school work until I've finished my work at home, and come back from work. Luckily though, I like my job.

Besides the escape from here at school, I actually work at the gym. So, even if I'm not allowed to take any sports or be involved, I still get to work out every day there. I do have one friend though that my father doesn't know about. His name is Toby Luther. He goes to the gym with me every day after school.

It's the only time we can hang out, since he's a year older than me. The only other time is at lunch, but that's it. The only social time I have during the day. I still don't have television… and Saturdays are even worse. I start to make breakfast with a sigh. You're probably wondering why I deal with all this. That if I'm so powerful, why don't I take control?

Well, for one thing, I still feel bad to this day for breaking my father's hand. I never want to use my mutation for bad, to hurt anyone. I don't even want anyone to know about me, not even my only friend. Like my father taught me, don't trust anyone. It's just us two. No one can know, so I have to hide it.

Which, I don't mind, because I don't intend on using it or having to use it. Everyone will know if I take control, and I don't feel like being experimented on by the CIA or anyone. Or whatever they want me for. For all I know, they probably gather all the mutants, for who knows why. As long as I don't use my ability, I'm fine.

I can live like a normal person, just like everyone else. Yet, I have one friend. So I'm a freak anyway. At least I'm not a caged freak. I finish making omelets, and I'm on to the next thing. Another reason why I never take control is because I don't want to lose him. Even if he does hate me, he's all I have. The only family I have.

The only one I can trust to protect my secret. I still don't know why I don't have relatives, and he still won't tell me. I finish making toast, waffles, and even got us some fruit and milk before my dad finally came downstairs. He took a seat at the dining room table with no good morning or anything before he started to eat. I eventually sat down next to him and started to eat too.

Yep. This is going to be another average day with the same routine. I wake up from my dream, make my dad and I breakfast, and he and I don't speak as we eat. Next on the list, go to school with no goodbye. I finished eating my omelet and was about to take a drink of my milk when something weird happened.

"You have school pictures today, right?" my father said before starting on his waffles. Whoa, he talked to me.

"Yeah… why?" I responded. Why does he care?

"Don't take it." He said simply. Right. Did I forget to mention? No pictures of me, ever. He says that if the government or CIA knew about me that it'd be harder for them to find me with nothing but memory for an image of me. Every year he'd usually just make me skip school on picture day. I never have to worry about club picture days because I'm not allowed to do anything anyway.

"Got it." I said simply back as I usually did when he commanded something. The only difference with picture day from the past is that I still have to go to school. My grades are not the highest and I can't afford missing school because of a picture anymore. High school definitely was a huge change from my younger days. The only real similarity being that I still have to do work and I still have Toby.

Toby. That's right; I was supposed to meet him on the way to school today. This little conversation we had made me forget. Sometimes I walk with him to school when he can. Yeah, I'm not allowed to even sit on the bus where I can "converse" with people. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I had to stop distracting myself. I had to get ready and meet him.

When we were both done with breakfast, I took our plates and cups into the kitchen. I washed them quickly, but not too obviously quickly for my father to notice, and fast walked up the stairs. Just as fast, I put on some average blue jeans and a white tee. I slipped on my favorite black leather jacket and looked in the mirror.

Yeah. When you've got problems like me, clothes or style aren't the most important things to care about. This is one of the only outfits I have. It might suck to you, but honestly, I'm okay as long as I get to have the jacket. I smiled as I ran a hand through my hair. It wasn't messy enough to be annoying, but since it's short, I didn't mind if a couple of strands fell in my eyes.

I quickly then brushed my teeth and got all my stuff together for school. Crap. I forgot about the Biology test today. Eh, I'll just fail it like the rest. Again, with problems like mine, school definitely is down there with how I look. I go downstairs and get ready to leave, seeing my father in the living room as I did so. I sigh. Right back on routine. No goodbye. I then leave the house after putting my shoes on.

Again, nothing too fancy. Just shoes that I could walk in, or even to run in just in case. I cross the street and start to go on the familiar path to school that I take every day. I do this every time I'm able to walk to school with Toby, so my father wouldn't expect anything. I just know he's watching me, he always is. But of course, he's only trying to protect me.

I roll my eyes and once I'm far enough from the house, I take a different turn to meet Toby. I eventually got to my meeting point, and shockingly, he wasn't there yet. I looked at my watch. He was running late for some reason. And I thought I was late. Too bad I'm so lucky to have a protecting father, because I can't text or call him without a phone.

I took a breath as I looked around and waited. Did he decide not to come or something today? Either way I decided to wait for a bit to see if he shows. After a couple of minutes I took out my work to study for that test I forgot about. Why not? I obviously have time now. Gosh, I never realized how impatient I was. Or how boring the subject was, because soon, I was easily getting distracted.

I started to watch this little girl across the street from me on the side walk. She was pretending to fly as a butterfly as she played by herself. I smiled. I never got the chance to play myself, so it was nice to see someone having fun so young like that. Soon, she started to dart around her driveway, closing her eyes slightly as she pretended. I couldn't stop smiling.

But then, she was suddenly 'flying' out onto the street. I hoped it was just a round of hers and that she was going to go back to the sidewalk, but then she never did. She just skipped around in a circle on the street, eyes still slightly closed. I started to get worried, but I knew I couldn't intervene and get her off the street. This couldn't be uncommon.

I looked around for cars, lucky to see none as I watched her. I just kept hoping that she would get off the road, but she never did. She kept it up for a while before I finally decided to say something. I was about to yell out to her when suddenly a huge truck turned onto the street.

It obviously didn't see her as it kept going as if she wasn't there. I started to panic. I knew if I yelled it'd be too late for her to realize where she was and get away. I had to do something. The truck was coming, but the bus was nearby dropping off students at school and everyone would see and-

I ran out onto the street. I couldn't help myself; I had to save her, being the only one to notice this. I grabbed her protectively, but it was too late to run off the street because the truck hit. I shielded her with my body as I held her tightly. And just like my father, the truck flew backwards when it crashed into us, not hurting me at all. I closed my eyes, not believing this was happening.

I opened them after all chaos from the truck flipping over and startling everyone around died down. I let the girl go, giving her a small smile before she ran away from me terrified. I looked up at her as I stood, seeing her run to her mother. I expected a thank you, but you know, I'd be pretty scared too if I were her. I was a freak. And that's how everyone stared at me.

I looked around and noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. Some were even whispering to each other as they stared. They all gave different amounts of emotions between being scared and shocked, and I knew that the trucker was probably dead. I looked behind me and saw that the flipped truck burst into flames, making everyone in front of me look at me like I was evil or something.

For what I could tell, the mutation was evil, and I never wanted anyone to experience that… especially myself. No one was supposed to know, I've kept it a secret for so long… This couldn't be happening. I couldn't believe what just happened. I used my ability in public, even if it wasn't purposely. Everyone was silent just staring at me, now knowing the truth. None of them probably cared that I saved that girl's life, too caught up on me.

I knew I couldn't just stand there; the police or ambulance must be coming. Hearing the siren, I knew I was right. I looked around once more to eventually see the street camera attached to the light. My eyes widened. I had to get out of there. I started to run, tearing my eyes away from the staring ones as I concentrated only on getting home. Just out of there really.

How could I be so careless? But at the same time, I knew I wasn't going to just stand there and watch that girl die. My ability might be evil, but I'm not. I really hoped that trucker was okay. I continued to run, and as more people saw me on the way they stared, knowing what happened. I couldn't take it and went into a sprint, desperate to get home. I was scared and I had no idea what was going to happen from here.

Do the people after me already know? What's going to happen to me, to father? I shook my head as I tried to stay clear of those thoughts for now. All that mattered was getting home and away from the wondering eyes. Yet, the more I ran the more I couldn't help but to think that this was almost like my dream… everyone knowing about me.

I was so concentrated on this, that I never even noticed that Toby was watching the entire time…


End file.
